Wedding Bells
by AvaEobane
Summary: Riza and Roy are getting married. Finally! Find out what their friends have to say. ROYAI DAY 2012!


**Wedding bells**

* * *

**Timeline**: After Promised Day  
**Universe**: Hughes never died  
**Pairing**: Royai, hints of others

* * *

**Fuhrer Grumman:**

_Finally! Oh my god, finally they marry! I already started to doubt Mustang's competence when he seemed too dumb to get who my granddaughter is but now … yes, yes, YES! __I am so happy and I really hope that their love can heal the wounds the damned Ishbal War caused. But when he was courting her … my, my, my … I really understood why some of our fellow soldiers doubted his manliness there. I mean … he even believed Major Elric when he told him that girls like wrenches. Well, this may be true for a certain blond mechanic from Resembool but not for amazing and strong women like my granddaughter. But even though it was always hilarious, I knew that Riza would say yes. I am psychic, you know? No, honey, I really meant psychic and not psycho. And now, because of my genius, they are really getting married and I can finally wear my deep purple tuxedo again. Yes, darling, I am serious. What? You want to divorce me if I do this? Life really is hard sometimes._

* * *

**Edward Elric:**

_Sigh … do I really have to do this? I feel even less manly than Mustang himself for doing this. So, Colonel Bastard – now General Bastard – and Hawkeye are getting married – so what? Ouch, Winry, what was that for? Keep your stupid wrench to yourself, woman! Well, where was I? Ah yes, the wedding. I am very happy for both of them – no need to glare, Win. I am very, very happy! Mustang is a great leader and Hawkeye is really kind. I hope that we see some little babies soon._

* * *

**Rebecca Catalina:**

_Oh my god! Finally, after so many years, Riza and the ex-colonel are getting married! I already planned what dress I am going to wear – Jean will have to pick up his jaw from the floor, yay! I already planned everything else as well. I reserved the church and a restaurant. I even arranged the flowers – I took those of the Armstrong-informants, of course. I also designed the cake and I am sure that Heymans can bake it and make himself a little bit useful for once. Kain and his girlfriend can take care of the invitations and right now, I am taking care of the carriage. Does anyone know if one of them has an allergy? Anyway, right now, all I have to do is tell our happy couple and then, well, we are set._

* * *

**Heymans Breda:**

_Is there going to be some good food at their wedding? Anyway, I am really happy for the both of them. They faced a lot of trouble and sorrow along the years and they deserve each other and yes, they are totally meant to be. Like … I don't know … ketchup and a hotdog … Hawkeye can be the ketchup and Mustang can be the hotdog. (I mean, he uses **Flame** Alchemy…)_

* * *

**Winry Rockbell: **

_Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to plan the wedding as well … and I really don't want to brag but I think I did a better job than Catalina. The wedding will take place outside of the always busy capital with the annoying press. They will marry in Aerugo at the beach, exactly at sunset because this is much more romantic than anything Catalina can plot. And the food will be from Mustang's favourite Xingese restaurant. Riza's gown will be designed by this incredibly awesome designer who also happens to be related with her somehow. I have nothing against Catalina's design but this is the wedding of the century, so we need the best designer this country has. The flowers will be sponsored by Colonel Armstrong because he really wants to do something useful and I believe that he can't cause mass destruction there. What else? I don't know … and frankly, I should leave some parts to Rebecca before she feels left out._

* * *

**Alphonse Elric:**

_Wow! This is so awesome! Miss Riza and the Colonel (who is now a General but frankly, no one cares for that tiny detail) are getting married! I really want to see little Mustang-babies soon. I just hope that the babies are at least as cute as little kittens. I am happy for both of them because they totally deserve each other. And when I remember the day she thought he was dead … well, I guess it was obvious after this moment … and probably even earlier._

_And if the Colonel hurts her, I'll make sure that he wakes up underwater. I am sure that Brother would help me…_

* * *

**Vato Falman:**

_Love is a very complex and complicated thing. I will not explain any further because I do not like telling people things which should have been obvious to everyone for a very long time._

* * *

**Alex Louis Armstrong:**

_Co-co-colonel Must-mustang a-and … Lieu-lieutenant Hawk-hawkeye … get-getting ma-married …_ faints

* * *

**Greed** (who is somehow alive as well to comment on this event):

_Woohoo! They're getting married! That's great – oh, wait a second. That's like for forever, isn't it? So it means that I can't ask the pretty blond lady out? What? That's unfair! Hey, who else is hot and single out here? I am Greed. Everything and everyone (with some exceptions) belongs to me. I am a really nice guy and really attractive! Can you see the awesome tattoo on my hand?_

* * *

**Mei Chang:**

_Wow … I am so freaking happy for them both. I am telling you, Miss Riza is one of the toughest women I know … along with Lan Fan, my sister-in-law. I am totally sure that they will be very happy together. I just hope that Alphonse asks me to marry him soon. If he doesn't … well, let's say that he will face the wrath of Xiao Mei! Anyway, much luck, Riza and Roy!_

* * *

**A cousin of Roy **(those who read some of my other stories will recognise her pretty fast):

_I am very happy for Roy (even if he is pretty dumb and dense most of the time) and Riza (who deserves my eternal respect for dealing with him on a regularly basis). I really hope that their relationship will last forever because – let's face it – if this relationship won't work out, I have no clue which one would work. I am impatiently waiting for my little nieces and nephews because I want to feed them my infamous orange cupcakes as soon as they have teeth to bite them … oh, and I would need to learn to share my oranges. Anyway, I am also going to teach them some of the awesome alchemy techniques my parents taught me when I was a child and I am going to be the best aunt this world has ever seen._

* * *

**Maes Hughes**

_My best friend! My suddenly-very-quick-and-romantic best friend is getting married! I still have trouble to understand the impact of this wonderful twist of the events! But their love will be ETERNAL, I am sure of it. Of course, I am going to be Roy's best man. Who else could be fit for this task? I am his best friend, right? We have been comrades at the academy and in Ishbal – going through thick and thin as a team. I just can't believe that I won't be able to bother him with my infamous "Get yourself a wife!"-line any longer … maybe I should find a new target … hey, what about that young Xingese emperor? Ling, right? He and his bodyguard … what, they are already married as well? Are you sure, Gracia? Anyway, I am leaving now to find a new victim – um, I mean: business partner, of course. You are just being paranoid again, believe me. I never said something about a new victim. It is ridiculous to claim something like this!_

* * *

**Chris Mustang:**

_My dear, these kids are growing up quite fast. It's like … I don't know … one minute, Roy-boy is a little boy who likes his teacher's daughter and the next thing I know is that he asks me for his mother's old ring (which is family heirloom and therefore should have been my sister's but you cares?) and gets engaged. Or is it that I'm just getting old? Oh no! Abby, we need more whiskey!_

* * *

**Gracia Hughes:**

_I remember when I got married to Maes … I was so happy – and I still am. I really hope that Riza and Roy can enjoy their marriage as well and don't have too much stress. But I fear that their easy-going days in the Eastern Area are as good as over. Word is on the street that Fuhrer Grumman wants to retire soon after the wedding…_

* * *

**Abigail Mustang, sister of Roy's father:**

_I can still remember when my brother married. It was a wonderful spring wedding … just like the one of my nephew. The boy made all of us proud. Sure, he was sometimes a little bit blind for the things right in front of him and I often had to keep myself from ripping him apart piece by piece for his recklessness but then again, he is his father's son and that explains basically everything._

* * *

**Jean Havoc:**

_The Colonel is getting married! That means for me: less concurrence. Yes, man! Wait a moment, is that Rebecca in a dress … with her hair down? Oh my god, she hid this body all the time from me when we were supposed to be friends? Well, just another reason to be grateful for this wedding: I get to see Rebecca in a really hot dress. Thanks for this, boss. I will do your paperwork from now till forever, I promise! And now, I have to go and ask her out. See you later!_

* * *

**Ling Yao:**

_Thanks for the water, Lan Fan. Whoa, now that I finally could stop laughing, I need to congratulate my friend from across the desert. It was so obvious! And you kept telling me that I did a terrible job with hiding my feelings, Mustang? Look in the next mirror first, buddy! Anyway: I am happy for them. They are really meant to be … and anyone who claims that I am lying can prepare himself for a nice stay in my dungeon. Yes, I have one. Surprised, huh? Just because I seem to be a nice and easy-going guy, it doesn't mean that I don't have a dungeon. Care to visit it?_

* * *

**Lan Fan:**

_As a bodyguard, I have learnt to analyse the relationship between other people quickly and completely because sometimes, it is easier to pick out the most important person in a group than to find the best fighter. So yes, I believe that I know a thing or two about love even though I never dared to dream of it for myself. Still, fate has a strange way to make things work. Miss Riza and I, we are very similar in a certain way. Both of us have killed for the man we love the most and both of us have been injured during these fights. Still, we never even dreamt of leaving because loyalty is a real virtue … and if it's teamed up with love, it's impossible to turn your back at someone._


End file.
